Pokemon: The Story of Ash
by FrozenFaery
Summary: Childhood corrupted, and an unknown future. What will the Lady Chosen One do? They were bound together as soon as they met, and together, they will rule the world! Fem! Ash
1. Prologue

Ash, full name Ashlere, was a baby when Delia and Ryan adopted her. With outstandingly beautiful brown eyes and shiny jet black hair, she made the Ketchum couple pour all their love on her. She also has a pair of sideways lightning-shaped birthmarks underneath her eyes.

Her life was normal and enjoyable; kindergarten, friends, a good neighbourhood… The image broke when she was four years in age, that storming night of her birthday took away everything and informed her the next morning.

" _I'm terribly sorry, but are you Mrs Ketchum? Wife of Ryan Ketchum?" The officer's voice questioned, she was hiding behind the wall and her mother._

" _Yes, I am." Delia nodded._

" _I'm terribly sorry, but… Your husband… he died by slipping off the cliff on the road back to Pallet." The officer paused since Delia was paler than a sheet of paper, but he went on anyways. "When his body was found, he was still clutching onto his bag, his bag that contained your daughter's birthday present."_

 _Ryan was worried that Delia and Ash would be worried about him, so he sped up his pace of arriving home as much as possible. He was going too fast and his feet eventually surrendered, causing him to slip off the cliff; the way he was clutching onto his bag… even in a situation that would cause his death, he protected an inanimate object so Ash won't be sad when she receives it to find it broken._

 _Delia managed to bid farewell to the police and close the door. As she slowly sat onto the couch, she snapped into tears and sobs._

 _Ash shifted from her spot and stopped in front of her caring mother, she placed her tiny hand onto Delia's knee only to earn a harsh slap across the cheek._

" _It's all because of YOU!" She screeched. "YOU!"_

 _She dropped back down and continued to sob, forgetting that she too, was worried sick last night and blamed everything onto the child she and her beloved husband had cared for as soon as she turned up on the doorstep._

 _Ash lowered her head and bit her lip to not make any sound while Delia beats her; mommy is just too shock, she just needs to release herself, everything would be alright._

* * *

It was never alright afterwards. Every time Delia sees Ash, she was reminded of Ryan and would always beat her up with no apparent reasons; sometimes light, sometimes severe.

Ash would sneak out at night when she can, the forest was extremely dark and scary, but she found it to be oddly calming and comfortable.

One night, as she was sitting underneath a grant oak tree, hugging her knees and listening to the night in silence, she heard an out of tune rustle; it felt close by and then faraway, and then close by again, repeating itself without a rhythm.

Ash hesitantly stood and limped towards the tall bushes. She navigated through them without a sense of direction and spotted a light, multiple lights actually.

Sneaking more cautiously, Ash noticed that the light holders were chasing a tiny person; even though the person was tiny like a five years old, they were extremely fast. (Who wouldn't be fast in a life or death situation?)

Watching for a while, Ash prepared her body. Left! Dashing in that direction, Ash came face to face with them. Right before she was in sight of the flashlights, she picked up the person and snuck into the leaves again.

"Gah, where is that thing?!" One adult growled.

"We NEED to find it, Arceus knows how rare that Ralts is!"

What's a Ralts? The thought skidded through Ash's panicking mind, so the tiny child wasn't a human but a pokemon! The people, which she can confidently determine as illegal Pokemon Hunters, were in arm distance of her.

They wandered aimlessly around, but never too far away. Ash gritted her teeth and began to crawl insanely fast on the ground with the not surprisingly still Ralts.

Risk it for the biscuit. Faster and faster her limbs moved, farther and farther away the hunters were.

" **HISS!** " Ash dug her nails in her fists, there was a bloody thorn near her and it sliced opened her arm injury. Since Ash had an icy heart, she never bothered to wear extra clothes; they also limit her movements, but tonight they seemed to give her a painful reminder as to why she **should** bother.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The leader yelled.

Suddenly, Ralts jerked out her arm and appeared in the concentrated light. Balls of shadows and glowing leaves were fired from her and the hunters were all hit!

They were dead, but their gashes still bled furiously. Ralts turned and started to walked towards Ash.

Thanks to the light, Ash can see Ralts clearly. Snow white skin, maroon bowl cut, silver… are those horns? Umm, and a light, greyish mauve dress.

The bush was held up by psychic and revealed how bloody Ash became. Ralts held its tiny nub-hand up and pressed it against Ash's hand that was trying to prevent her arm from further bleeding.

A dim and full of life green glow illuminated the surrounding area for a few seconds before the healing process was over.

Sliding off her cleaned hand, Ash started at her perfectly sealed up skin.

"That was awesome, thank you for healing me." Ash smiled.

Ralts smiled back before dropping unconscious; the smile gone and her body lifeless.

Ash gasped, Ralts must be immensely tired, yet she helped her… Picking the little fellow up, she raced to Professor Oak's lab. He must have some method of healing!

Oak was doing night study when he heard the door being knocked. Such late hour, but nevertheless, Oak opened the door to see the tilting figure of Ash still holding onto Ralts.

"Oh my! It's a Ralts!" No a surprising statement from Oak. "Quick, child, come in!"

As Ralts was healing, Oak and Ash stood by and watched the data filling into the machine.

"Interesting," the old man mused. "Ahh wait, I forgot to ask you your name. What is it, child?"

"It's Ash." A blank and quiet reply like always; the life of abuse and bullying because of Ryan made her that way.

"Oh yes, Ryan's daughter." Oak nodded and went back to the screen, not one bit bothered and began to point. "You see, the reason why this Ralts is interesting is because, look! … The stress level is too high for her to be conscious. A strongly willed young lady indeed. And here, this shows that Ralts have all the normal D.N.A yet her colouration was never seen before."

Oak explained everything to Ash and she was surprising taking everything in. There were days where Ash would lie in bed for the entire night not sleeping, but never before was she using energy **and** staying awake.

"So she originated from the Hoenn Region…?" Ash questioned.

"Well, Ralts can also be from the Kalos and Sinnoh Region. Those hunters must've been very desperate of getting her though, it's a far distance from either or region." Oak answered.

Ralts awoke at the crack of dawn, surprising Oak at her speed of recovery. He was talking to Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, and Professor Sycamore about her with Ash listening from beside.

"You're awake." Ash blinked. "How are you feeling?"

A small nod, that means good?

"Ralts, which region do you come from? Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Kalos? These three are the professor of the two regions respectively, they'll help you back home." Oak stated.

"I want to stay here, with the hatchling." Ralts has a telepathic voice resembling a ghostly lullaby, deep and soothing, feminine and clear.

"You speak?" Ash tilted her head a bit. "And who's the hatchling? Do you have more friends out there?"

"The hatchling is **you!** " She replied swiftly and monotonously. "I have no friends, but you seem to accept me, so I'll be **your** friend."

"Friend…" Ash muttered barely audibly. Is this Ralts being serious?

"Uhh, Sycamore, Birch, what do you two think?" Oak asked.

" **What I want is none of you human's business! I want to stay, and that's FINAL!** " Ralts ordered wildly like a spoiled queen.

The three professors were fearful and mortified, and so Ralts and Ash quickly left with the human apologising sincerely.

On the way back to the outskirt of Pallet Town, Ash looked at Ralts who was walking beside her.

"Ralts, do you want a name?"

"Very well, Ash. And I'm sorry if I had frightened you in the lab." Ralts replied.

"Okay, do you have any specific meaning you want in your name?"

"No, but I don't mind one."

"Mmm… how about, Reina?" Ash smiled nervously. "It means queen."

"Queen… Elegant and **loving** , bleh!"

"A queen is also powerful and dangerous, Ralts." Ash added. "She has the power of her country, its army and system; the power of wits, creating strategies and solution, and the hearts of men, dazzling and breathtaking, striking when they're entirely in and no way to leave."

The words didn't meant to spill out of Ash's mouth that way, but for some reasons, it tasted pretty good on her lips. Ralts was also intrigued, Reina… Reina… Yes, she will be called Reina from now on and till the end of the universe.

My name is Reina, and I will forever be loyal to you, my young mistress and puppeteer of the world. Ralts observed Ash as they closed in the distance to her house. Images of her stepping confidently, having a royal dominance aura, and standing at the very top showered her vision.

Reina found herself willing to obey Ash like a angel's tamed demon; she'll do anything for her.

 _ **This is the story of Ash.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Delia's room door opened with haunting silence. It was a mess with all the empty, half-empty, and unopened alcohol bottles. The mother lied drunk and twisted on an empty space of the floor, her fingers still curled against a glass bottle.

A pair of red eyes glowed sinisterly from the tiny intruder...

* * *

Ash was completely safe upon arriving in the living room, so she risked even more and turned on the tv to watch the battle between Nidorino and Gengar with Reina.

The next morning was surprisingly peaceful for Ash; she wasn't woken by Delia's yells but the group of Pidgey outside instead.

"Mmm," she glanced at her clock with drowsy eyes.

 _7:56,_ it has displayed. Ash felt like she was forgetting something and remained still for two more minutes before realising that today was the day she receives her trainer class.

She tried to kicked her blanket off, but in a hurry, her shins got tangled with them which caused her to tumble out onto the ground.

She scrambled out of the messy fabric and the door opened. Before Ash braced herself for Delia, she was punched with a faint scent.

"Reina," Ash greeted, slightly awestruck at the delightful smell she brought.

"Good morning, I've made breakfast while you were sleeping." She stated respectfully. "Would you try it out first or head to the lab?"

"I'll head to the lab, how did you know about today?" Ash asked with a cute tilt of the head.

"Your room may be near empty, but I noticed the calendar date was circled."

It was true, Ash's room only had a small desk, a tiny chair, some drawers, and her bed. The calendar was placed on the corner of the table with a red circle circling the date April 1st. Ash smiled and bid a farewell before dashing down the stairs and out the door.

The lab was a ten minute walk, but Ash was speedy enough to arrive there after four minutes. The entrance was surrounded by the town locals and in the centre was Gary; Professor Oak's grandson who never had Pallet Town's education but Viridian City's.

"You're late," He sneered to Ash. "All three pokemon are gone, by the way, and I got the lucky last Squirtle."

He posed in arrogant and some girls blushed heavily.

"I already have a pokemon, I'm just here to receive some pokeballs and the pokedex." Ash replied without a care.

"WHAT?! That's not POSSIBLE!" Gary gagged in shocked. He turned and rushed back up the stairs with Ash following at a much casual pace.

"Gramps, she said she already has a pokemon, is that true?" Gary gasped curiously.

"Yes, she saved it last night." Oak answered. "Ash, are you here for the trainer items?"

"Yeah, are there any left?" Ash looked around the lab that she didn't had time to explore hours before.

"Yes, I saved the last ones for this year for you." He answered before disappearing.

"Lucky you," Gary commented.

A smile stretched from Ash's lips and she thanked him.

"What's your name? Mine's Gary."

"Just call me Ash."

"Here you go, all here." Oak interrupted and handed Ash five pokeballs and a shiny pokedex. "I'm sure you remember that Ralts isn't from this region, so this pokedex here is a national one and not the standard Kanto one."

"Wow, a Ralts! You're _really_ lucky, I've read that Gardevoirs and Gallades are very powerful and loyal." Gary beamed.

"Really?! I am lucky, I never imagined this." Ash was excited and waved goodbye. "Have a good journey Gary, and good luck Professor in studying." Ash bowed in pure happiness before leaving.

"Hold up a moment," Ash looked at the old man in return. "I have this troublesome Pikachu, maybe you'll be able to have another great comrade. Ralts are quite shy and hard to get their trust, so I trust you with this Pikachu."

"Sure, I'll take good care." Ash nodded in determination.

"Gramps you're so mean, I would think you don't like me if I didn't know you." Gary pounted.

The professor broke into a hearty laugh and Ash left with the extra pokeball given.

* * *

The crowd had mostly de-assembled by the time Ash was out, so she allowed the electric rodent out the ball.

"Cha~" He looked around and signed in relief that it wasn't the lab anymore.

"You're so fat," Ash gasped, making the tiny mouse look at her.

"PIKA?! Pika pika pikachu!" He fummed.

"Ignoring that, I'm Ash, Professor Oak handed you to me as an extra pokemon." She knelt down and raised her hand. "Nice to meet you, Pikachu. Let's wish we make a good team."

"Chu," he wiped his head away and made a bit of distance.

"Can I scan you with my pokedex?" Ash asked, earning nothing but a glare.

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, belonging to Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **This pokemon is can be found in all the present regions aside from Unova; it could be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, and Alola. Pikachu can evolve into a Raichu by making contact with a Thunder Stone and evolves from a Pichu with excellent friendship between it and a human. The Pikachu line is pure Electric type, but in Alola, Pikachu will evolve into a dual Electric and Psychic type Raichu.**

 **A male Pikachu will have a lightning shaped tail while a female Pikachu will have its tail curve into a heart shape at the end. They live in groups and store electricity in the pair of red pouches on their cheeks. Pikachu communicate with others by squeaking and tail-shaking, an act similar to a handshake.**

 **When several Pikachu are together, lightning storms can occur. They will bite anyone who yanks their tail and they use their tail to monitor their surroundings. Pikachu are intelligent enough to roast hard berries until the berries are tender enough to eat. Sometimes, a Pikachu will zap one of its fellow mates if they are in a weaken state to strengthen them up.**

"Good, let's go." Ash smiled and walked to the outskirt of town with Pikachu following.

Reina was waiting before the door and waved at her mistress.

"Hey Reina, sorry if you got impatient. Also, Professor Oak gave me this Pikachu." Ash twisted the knob and let both of them in. "Reina, can I scan you with the Pokedex?"

"Yes mistress." Reina curtsied elegantly.

 **Reina the Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon, belonging to Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **This pokemon can be found in the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos regions. Ralts evolves into Kirlia and then Gardevoir. If Ralts is a male and evolves into a Kirlia, he will be able to evolve into a Gallade if exposed to a Dawn Stone; otherwise the male Kirlia must evolve into a Gardevoir or remain as a Kirlia using an Everstone.**

 **The Ralts line was thought to be pure Psychic type until recent research proved it to be dual Psychic and Fairy type.**

 **Ralts are shy creatures, not normally contacting humans and lives in urban areas, and will hid from anyone with hostility. On rare occasions, Ralts approach others if they sense warm feelings and uses their horns to detect and read emotions of humans and pokemon alike; positive emotions causes their body to grow warm.**

Breakfast was silent entirely, Pikachu was planning something, Reina was smiling beside Ash, and Ash was astounded by how delicious the food was.

"You're amazing, Reina. Have you cooked before?" Ash asked afterwards.

"No, I found some old book in the cupboards and got them memorised." She answered with a light blush.

"Cool, you can teach me during our journey."

She grinned and Ash can half imagine her eyes underneath her fringe shining with stars.

As Ash went upstairs to change and prepare, Pikachu remained quiet, the short conversation didn't escape him though.

A human allowing a pokemon to teach them, just the thought of it made him grumble. Just wait, human! Pikachu followed Ash after she had called him, crawling on all fours and with his head lowered so no one sees his cold eyes.

However, seeing didn't meant sensing, Reina was having an uncomfortable hunch coming from the yellow blob and she was getting more and more guarded.

* * *

Route one was lively and full of nature, the chirps of Pidgey and rustles of Rattata filled the atmosphere.

It was noon and Ash stopped under a big tree, Reina and Pikachu following.

"Right, let's plan on getting some new friends." Ash stated before taking a bite of her sandwich. She brought a white bag with a red rose sewed onto the bottom corner.

Suddenly, Rattata came and snatched the rest of the sandwiches inside it; Reina held it with her powers.

 **Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **This pokemon is common in the Kanto Region and a pure Normal type. It evolves into Raticate and both stages have an Alolan variant. Alolan Rattatas are dual Dark and Normal type and evolves into Raticate at night. They are jittery and unable to remain still.**

 **Rattata steals food from anyone who appears weak or stupid enough and has a habit of biting thing during battles. Their teeth grow very quickly, so they hunt for object to gnaw on too. They live in great number of packs, at least 40 others will also be in the area of if one is found.**

 **Rattata will be alert in any situation, even in sleep they will listen to their surroundings. They are not picky and are able make home in any area. Rattata can reproduce at a fast and repeated pace.**

 **Alolan Rattata don't eat anything unfresh, many Alolans bring them on shopping trips to pick out food.**

Then, Reina smashed it into the tree opposite of them with her ability.

"Reina, that was rude." Ash commented.

"Stealing is a crime." She recoiled.

Pikachu smacked pebbles with his tail and one of them hit a bird nearby, a Spearow to be exact.

"Here," Ash passed some food to him, not aware of his previous actions.

"Pi," he smiled smugly as if he deserved every area of the food.

The Spearow was mildly annoyed that it got hit and what was more annoying was that, when he look up, he saw a smiling Pikachu that belonged to a _trainer_.

Spearows have a natural grudge towards trained pokemon because themselves don't usually get picked, and there's one smiling right in front of him!

"SPEAROW!" He flew up and dived to attack.

Ash and her two friends managed to dodge and while running, she was also able to stuff her belongings into her bag.

Storm clouds gathered and faint rumbles of thunder echoed. Rain poured down with all their might and Reina was zigzagging with her psychic powers; Ash picked up Pikachu and sped up. Her lightning shaped birthmarks glowed faintly, faintly enough that no one notices.

"Reina, split up and met me at Viridian outskirt!" Ash ordered. "The spearows are angry at Pikachu, I know how to distract them."

"But…" She reluctantly paused her voice, before nodding a bit. "Take care mistress!"

After she was out of view in the poor weather, Pikachu did his ultimate plan in a sudden and totally uncalled for way.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He fired all his electric power onto Ash, successfully paralysing her and they both dropped onto the ground.

Pikachu slid out her grasp and took his pokeball out of Ash's bag, smashing it with his tail.

Ash felt warmness on her face, but she couldn't tell if it was her body getting used to the rain or if she was crying.

Pikachu smiled in a sinister way before fleeing.

Definite tears streamed out those broken orbs and it was silence all around as if the rain were not present.

 _Pikachu...! Reina, I'm all alone…_

* * *

 _Reina,_ the said pokemon froze at the deadness in her mistress' tone. _I'm all alone._

 _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_ A sharp ripping sound was heard as the Ralts zipped back full speed and met the sight of her trainer.

"ASH!" The smashed pokeball, her unconscious body, everything suddenly clicked in Reina's mind and she screamed in agony!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CURSE YOU, PIKACHU! I CURSE YOU AS THE GUARDIAN OF THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU SHALL BE BANNED FROM WARMTH AND GOOD FOR ALL ETERNITY!"**

Using all her powers, Reina sliced open an area of air and created a white hole with a golden outline. She hopped in with Ash's bone chilling cold body and prepared for any situations.

The storm ended almost immediately afterwards and Pikachu stretched from his new gained freedom, unaware of the curse.

"OoOoh, a Pikachu in Route one? How rare." A female cooed.

"It must be what caused the giant lightning." Another voice, more cold and calculating, added.

A duo of man and lady with a cream coloured buddy smirked darkly at the horrified Pikachu. They were wearing white with a red 'R'.


	3. Chapter 2

Mew snapped up in alert, Ho-Oh rose in a sudden, Lugia awoke. Swifty, all legendary and mythical pokemon began to rise, all pokemon began to hide, the entire world became storming once again and much more unstable.

"Grrr, you lot certainly took time!" The extremely angry Reina commented.

"Oh NO! What happened to Lady Chosen?" Tapu Koko cried out.

"Sisters, brothers, let us ritual the savior-in-process and save her!" Meloetta declared. Forming a bit of a circle with Victini, Celebi, and Cresselia.

All the pokemon began to mimic, Reina joined too, and Ash layed motionlessly and lifelessly as a blinding glow emitted from nowhere yet seemingly everywhere.

* * *

" _What's going on with this weather, Mistress?"_ A petite and humanoid pokemon asked.

"I feel the Gods and Goddesses, they are extremely angry. I am unaware about the source… Perhaps the Chosen One…" A quiet, and soothing, voice replied. So gloomy and mono in tone, who would imagine it to be from an Aura Guardian?

"James, when do you think the rain would stop?" A beauty with long, dark violet hair asked boredly as her group sheltered under a tree.

"I don't know, Jessie, but it's giving me a strange uncertainty." James, the man with baby purple hair, responded.

"Same here, and by the name of Arceus, the Gods and Goddesses are mad!" The seemingly ordinary Meowth (as ordinary as one sitting in a human posture and can talk English can be) confirmed with a stern nod. "Pikachu, do you know anything?"

"Pi," and a shake of the head was the answer from the yellow rodent.

"Let's just wait it out, it's not going to last forever." Jessie dismissed.

* * *

Indistinguishable words were emitted by the pokemon of myths and legends, a soothing glow accompanying them. The chant was echoing and quiet enough to blur pass the senses of even the most top notch listener.

With eyes closed and serene heart, with strong and unyielding wills, the glow gently faded. The pokemon fluttered their eyes open and stepped one small step back.

Reina, however, levitated and glided over the unconscious but very much alive body. She was still pale, and fragile… but she was bound to live! To live better than ever!

"Lady Reina, may you inform us about how this all happened?" Darkrai question (more like demanded, but he was still polite).

"Just a Pikachu, who I have cursed." She stated, lacking emotions. "Young Mistress tried to help him, but he instead kicked her away."

"You're so lucky, I want to call Lady Chosen 'Young Mistress'." Jirachi admired.

"Zekrom, Raikou, as the leaders of Electric, I want no one to enjoy that scum!" Reina ordered with a wave of her arm.

"Mark our actions, no one gets away with even touching Lady Chosen without her consent." The two nodded and disappeared through two portals.

"Is there anything that we can help with?" Xerneas asked.

"Not for now, you all shall be dismissed." She rested just at Ash's level, still hovering of course. "I want to spend some time with her and inform her. She can not meet you this soon, I apologise."

"Understandable, who knows if she'll change if she is aware of her powers." Tapu Bulu agreed with, before hustling everyone out with himself.

Reina timidly caressed Ash's cheek, frowning slightly to herself. If only she had not tolerance Ash and followed her hunch! It's all her fault.

Lips parted, breaths were out, eyes struggled to wake.

"Ash, please rest. You are currently fragile." Reina hurriedly tried to calm her mistress' urge to use more energy than she has.

"Reina… where are we? Why am I so tired and not dead?" Those ragged breaths, presumably still recovering from the incidence, paused a moment. "Where is Pikachu?"

"We are at my home, it's your home too but this place must be kept secret. My friends and I, majority of us still power sealed, did our best to heal you. As to that rodent, grrr," Reina growled lowly and her hidden eyes glowed violently red, "he's loose but sadden not, I have cursed him and my electric friends have began to inform other electric types about his sin!"

She placed her head on Ash's shoulder and closed her eyes, calming down. "He will not have a good life, and he will live through it! **No one** will walk away unchanged for harming you in **any** way!"

"I think I'm suppose to be scared, you are so vengeful, but I don't feel it at all." Ash smiled despite herself. "Thank you, and your friends. I must be a stranger to them, please tell them my gratitude for going out their way."

Reina nodded and smiled satisfyingly like a child, she will be with her mistress through everything; no matter the cost and experience!

Ash felt her body strengthen and suggested their leave with Reina, earning an approve. The storm in the world also stopped.

Her eyes were still too weak against the brightly polished room she was in, so Reina covered them with a sleep mask. It was completely made out of black gauze with fancy patterns and florals, with the thin pair of black silk tied into a bow at the back of her head.

* * *

As the duo walked in Route One, a Pidgey flew down a tree and landed on a rock in front of them.

" _Good day, Lady Guardian. May I join you and Lady Chosen?"_ It asked.

"Young Mistress, there is a Pidgey in front of us and she wants to join." Reina informed.

"That's a surprise," Ash tilted her head curiously. "Pidgey, would you like to battle Reina, just to earn you legitimately."

" _Pidgey, the Chosen and I have still not battles together, please grant us this opportunity."_ Reina added.

" _O-oh my, Lady Guardian."_ Pidgey stuttered. _"YES, I-I am honoured to be Lady Chosen's first, and please, no need to be so formal with me. I am just a mere Pidgey."_

With a respectful bow, Pidgey hovered about and waited for Ash to command Reina to strike.

"Okay, I have no idea about your move pool, can I scan you?" Ash blushed, visible underneath the black fabric.

"Apologies, Pidgey." Reina stated. "Please do, Young Mistress, take you time."

 **Reina the Ralts.**

 **Known Moves: Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Toxic, Protect, Psychic, Destiny Bond**

 **Egg Moves: Shadow Sneak**

 **Current Level: 20**

"Woah, Reina is so awesome!" Ash complimented. "I think I read once that Destiny Bond and Shadow Sneak shouldn't be together on a Ralts."

"Oh, it's because I was granted special by the Gods and Goddesses, therefore I can have unusual traits." Reina replied. "But you are completely correct, a normal Ralts can only have either Destiny Bond or Shadow Sneak out of the two because a pokemon can have at most one different parent."

"Alright then," Sliding her Pokedex back in her pocket, Ash breathed anxiously yet eagerly. "Ready, Pidgey?"

With a cry, Pidgey charged a tackle.

"Magical Leaf, distract her!" Ash ordered with hesitance, being unable to see in literal terms. "Find a chance to use Confusion."

"Mistress, would you like to see what I see? As a powerful Psychic type, I am able to do so."

"Really? Reina, you're so amazing. Yes please!" Ash grinned, and instantly, she could see with a slight translucent pink border.

Pidgey was doing her to tried and evade the glowing leaves, and leaving Reina alone as a product of it.

"Confusion, NOW!" That opening was perfect and the attack was well timed.

" _Oof,"_ grunted Pidgey as she skidded across the ground. _"I… surrender…"_

"Reina, you're so powerful." Ash rushed to Pidgey, seeing her back in her vision, and looked towards her pokemon. "Let's try and control our strength. Not everyone will be on the same level."

"Anything you say, Young Mistress." Reina abidded.

"Say, why did you lack the 'young' part before? During the battle," asked Ash.

"In battle, you are wise and accurate, not young which indicates inexperience most of time."

"Ah, I guess that's right, let's train and become the very best! Like NO ONE was ever was." With a toss of the fist, Ash laughed at herself. "It'll be a long path."

"I'll be with you forever and ever," replied Reina.

Ash nodded with gratitude before turning to the bird. "How are you, Pidgey? Feeling any better?"

"Thank you, yes, much better." Pidgey replied, which was auto translated because Ash was still connected to Reina.

 _ **Ding!**_

Ash tossed the pokeball, releasing Pidgey, before shrinking it and holding it to her belt.

"Since you're mine, would you like a name? I'll try to think of something fitting."

" _Yes, please. You are so nice."_ Pidgey blushed.

"Let's see… how's Zephyrine? It means 'West Wind'." Ash stroked her fine feathers, an odd fact to acknowledge due to Pidgey being caught only seconds ago. "We are in the west of the Kanto Region and you are a Flying type, so this name fits well."

" _I love it, thank you for such honour!"_ Pidgey beamed.

Ash smiled proudly. "Come one, Reina and Zephyrine, let's explore the route a bit more before going to Viridian City."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream bursted the peaceful forest.

"It's from the upper stream, let's check it out." Ash said, climbing to her feet and jogging up the hill with her two companions. She had her mask off, therefore was seeing exactly what she's supposed to see.

A girl, not much older than Ash, crouched in fear with her back pinned against a tree. A Staryu and Starmie layed lifelessly around her and a Gyarados stared her down.

"Umm, what happened?" Ash asked with a cute tilt of the head.

With a low growl, Gyarados turned towards her; the orange headed girl scrambling to retrieve her fainted pokemon.

" _Lady Chosen, and Lady Guardian…"_ He rumbled with suppressed anger. _"This human was fishing in my territory!"_

"Young Mistress, she was in the Gyarados' territory." Reina reported.

Ash drifted her gaze to the older female, "do you know that you were in the Gyarados' territory?"

"What?! No..." She shook her head in surprise before looking at the intimidating water pokemon. "Umm, if that's the case, then sorry. I never been out before and I like to fish. I didn't mean to disturb you."

" _She's telling the truth, please return to your home."_ Reina stated.

Without much grudge, Gyarados left.

"Wow, thanks." She said while walking over to Ash. "What is that pokemon anyway? I've never seen it before."

"She's Reina, a Ralts." Ash replied. "They are native to Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos."

"That's why," she exaggerated in awe. "By the way, the name's Misty. Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me."

"No problems, Misty, and my name's Ash. My Pidgey is Zephyrine."

"That's unique, you're creative." Misty commented. "I'm heading to Viridian, coming along?"

"Yes," Ash nodded, before pointing to a jaggy silhouette. "Say is that your bike?"

"What?" Misty paused to look back. "NO, MY BIKE!"

"That Gyarados must have burnt it with an Electric type move." Ash theorised.

With a sign Misty slumped back to Ash. "Well, let's hurry to Viridian. I don't want the same storm to start again."

* * *

As they walked by a cliff, Ash noticed that a golden and certainly big bird was flying across the magnificent rainbow, but Misty gave no attention to it at all.

" _Young Mistress, that is Ho-Oh and only you are able to see her."_ Reina stated through telepathy. _"She is blessing you with eternal happiness."_

A translucent image of a seven coloured feather hovered before Ash and Reina teleported it into her bag.

 _I wonder why Misty isn't granted…_

" _Ho-Oh can see what pokemon and humans can't, there must be a reason, but please do not worry too much."_

Ash nodded and continued her path with her first human friend (unless Professor Oak counts as her first).

Viridian City had a gym… Wonder what her future would be like? Ash wonders that as well.


	4. Chapter 3

There were many police vehicles surrounding the outskirt of Viridian City, at least the part Ash and Misty appeared to.

"Halt," a female officer with green hair ordered. "I am Officer Jenny and I must see your I.D. There has been crimes committed by Team Rocket lately, and all that leaves and enter the city must be checked."

"That's understandable, here's my pokedex." Ash handed the device over and a metallic voice was spoken through it seconds later.

 _ **I am a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak of the Kanto Region, given to Trainer Ash Ketchum. If I am lost or destroyed, I can not be replaced.**_

"Right, and you?" Jenny asked, directing her gaze to Misty.

"I'm Misty, from Cerulean City." Saying so, she passed a card facing downwards.

Officer Jenny flipped it to check the information, and Ash waited quietly without any signs of curiosity; Misty must want some privacy if the card was facing down rather than up with all the information.

Jenny gave back the dex and card, facing downwards again, before saluting.

"Thank you for your cooperation, please stay safe."

* * *

"Ash, it's so good to see you." Oak exclaimed through the screen.

Ash smiled, "same here, Professor. It might only been a day, but have you heard words from mom?"

The little girl's face was coloured with concern and Reina from nearby picked that up accurately.

"No, surprisingly." The older man replied. "The Gods must have blessed you, beginner's luck, maybe?"

"I don't know, but as long as she doesn't come chasing me after me." Ash managed to chuckle. "I caught a Pidgey and named it Zephyrine. I also named Ralts Reina."

"Oh, how lovely and fitting names you thought up." Oak smiled. "You didn't register Zephyrine into the dex, so I didn't get the information. Remember that next time, Ash."

A light blush spread across her face and Ash giggled in embarrassment.

"Got it, anything else?"

"Hmm, don't think so. Have a safe journey, alright?" Oak begged.

"I will. Good night, Professor."

Biding their last farewell, Ash turned off the communicating device and hopped off her chair. Walking over to Misty, Reina, and Zephyrine.

"Ash, I can't believe you can forget something like registering a pokemon into a pokedex." Misty commented.

"I'm just so excited," Ash reasoned. "Zephyrine, may I?"

" _My honour to be in your dex, Mistress._ " She answered.

Reina gave Ash a small nod, and the trainer fished out her device.

 **Zephyrine the Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, belonging to Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Hidden Ability: Big Pecks**

 **This pokemon is found common in Kanto, Johto, and Central Kalos. Pidgey are common in grassy areas and forests. Pidgey can evolve into Pidgeotto, and therefore, Pidgeot. The Pidgey line is duel Normal and Flying Type.**

 **Pidgey are very shy, preferring to avoid battles, unlike its counterpart, the Spearow line. It would often pick up sand if attacked or startled. Pidgey have extremely sharp senses of directions, always finding its home no matter how far it is or how foreign the land.**

 **Pidgey hunts their prey by blowing up dus clouds and forcing their potential food into openings.**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Egg Moves: Air Cutter, Air Slash, Brave Bird**

 **Current Level: 5**

"You sure have a lot of space to expand in," Ash whistled. "That's positive because I can build you in many ways."

Zephyrine flapped her wings proudly.

"Misty, your pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy informed. "I suggest you to not let them battle for at least two days."

"Oh, thank you." She hastily stood and flashed a smiled. "I promise to take care of my pokemon."

"Have a good night," the nurse bid warmly, leaving gracefully.

Ash and Zephyrine were fast asleep, but Reina stayed awake to not only guard the two from the hidden threat of Team Rocket, but also because she wanted to see how Delia was doing.

A small, glowing sphere appeared before her chest and a virtual image of the mother was shown. Delia's hair was entirely messed up, her face was pale and made the heavily shadowed bags under her eyes stand out more.

She had been tortured, visible through the bloody clothes of hers; the same one she wore on the night Ash found her pokemon guardian. She was trembling lightly, whispering nonsense, her eyes were hopeless, and her fingers were shaking uncontrollably.

A sinister and blood curling smile stretched from Reina's face, a soft murmur coming out her lips.

"Suffer and suffer, your sins will not be washed away. Feel the fear and live the price."

Delia bursted into tears, "what did i do?! I did nothing wrong!"

"The Chosen One was left in **your** care!" Reina reminded, her voice startling to the woman. "Simply mistreating her was all the reason we needed to get some fun out of you."

Delia remained silent; she shouldn't have abused Ash simply because Ryan died unexpectedly; she shouldn't have let Ash suffer because she was suffering.

"Why did you think a child would be on **your** doorstep?" Reina hissed. "We were watching and thought you and your husband would be the best parents. Don't think us Gods and Goddesses are blind. It's not that we don't do anything, we act only when the time have come!"

Delia looked up in vain, "I'm sorry."

She bowed her head, this time in true guilt.

"Too late," Reina dismissed. "Our Lady will decide on you when she has the power."

Reina waved impatiently and the sphere disappeared. Delia screamed from the isolated dimension, earning nothing but a sore throat. She collapsed and pressed her hands to her sobbing eyes.

Reina looked over her shoulder, releasing the energy of her shield, and stared at her slumbering trainer.

"How envious I am of you, Mistress." She whispered. _No real worries, only short term stresses, the ability to smile randomly…_

 _ **BOOM!**_

"What!" Ash jolted up, same with Zephyrine.

In the other room, Misty snapped awake, too.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, a green hot air balloon floated above the pokecenter.

A lady with long, magenta hair and blue eyes, a man with baby blue hair and green eyes, a Meowth, and a Pikachu were present in it.

The humans wore white clothes matching their gender, both with a red 'R' on their chest. The man toyed a red rose between his fingers while the lady slid a piece of stray hair behind her ear; her ears that carried huge, spherical, green earrings.

"Time to wake some sleepy heads." She whispered sinisterly.

"What an honour, don't you think?" He asked. "They get to see Team Rocket first-handed."

While Meowth piloted the balloon, the humans tossed a pokeball each; breaking the ceiling glass of the building below them and releasing a Koffing and Ekans.

"Dropping," Meowth reported with his sandy voice.

Ash and Misty appeared in the main hall, Nurse Joy was being threatened by a cat pokemon with a coin on its forehead while being tied up; a lady and man, both in white, were raiding pokeball chunks and chunks at a time with an Ekans and Koffing.

 **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon.**

 **This pokemon is found in Kanto, Johto, and Alola. Meowth evolves into Persian starting at level 28. This line is pure Normal Type, but in Alola, the Meowth line is pure Dark Type.**

 **Meowth loves circular or shiny objects, often roaming in the night to find loose change. Due to such habits, Meowth often sleeps during the day and is nocturnal; they will fight Murkrow if both are aiming for the same thing. Also because of it being highly fascinated by its object of interest, Meowth would often play with it until it have grown tired and falls asleep.**

 **Meowth have sharp claws, but rarely shows them in order to be stealthy and crawl in without making noises. This pokemon is highly prideful and selfish, they will go berserk if their coin is dirtied or if their ego is wounded. For those reasons, it is difficulty to raise and socialise with, which are some reasons why it is popular.**

The Team Rocket members turned around to look at Ash, Misty doing the same, all in shock. Ash, having no awareness, moved her arm to scan the others.

"That pokedex is sick!" Meowth said with shock.

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon.**

 **This pokemon is found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova. Koffing evolves into Weezing starting at level 35. This line is pure Poison Type.**

 **Koffing are balloon-like with their thin skin and carries multiple kinds of different, horrendously smelly, and toxic gases; it is possible to observe the swirling gases through the skin. Due to its toxic gases, Koffing are prone to explode without warning, especially in hot areas or if it over inflates itself. Koffing also heighten its toxin level when it is agitated, releasing the gases everywhere.**

 **Koffing are able to mix their toxin with garbage to create a terrible and powerful chemical reaction, setting off Poison Gas. They float because the gases in Koffing are lighter than air.**

 **Ekans, the Snake Pokemon.**

 **This pokemon is found in Kanto, Johto, and Kalos. Ekans evolves into Arbok starting at level 22. This line is pure Poison Type.**

 **Ekans are stealthy and prey on eggs of Pidgey and Spearow, eating them whole. Ekans often flutter its tongue, the tip helps it lock the location of prey. Even though Ekans can detach its jaw at will to swallow large prey, it becomes too heavy to move, making it vulnerable.**

 **The older an Ekans is, the longer it is. Ekans often rest wrapped around tree branches at night. At the beginning of birth, Ekans produce no poison in their powerful bites. While resting, Ekans curls themselves into spirals, in order to respond their fastest and glare to any threats.**

"What about the Pikachu, Ash?" Misty questioned.

"I already registered one beforehand." Ash turned towards the Rocket Grunts. "Breaking into someone's property and stealing are both law breaking."

"Do we care?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like you don't know who we are," Jessie smirked. "Prepare for trouble…"

Hearing this, James smirked wider. "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth," the cat cried out. "That's right!"

"Pika!" The yellow mouse added.

"Woah, that Meowth just talked!" Misty gasped.

"Zephyrine, prepare to fight!" Ash ordered, her bird hovering to the front line.

"Koffing, Tackle!" James pointed.

"Ekans, Wrap!" Jessie followed.

"Slide and dodge, surround them with Gust." Ash retaliated. "Back to sender."

Tilting herself left and almost vertical, Zephyrine was narrowly missed by her two opponents. She faced them and flapped her wings strongly, creating a pair of tiny tornadoes that enveloped the snake and gas ball like whirlpools.

Charging in and turning sharply, Zephyrine smashed the two back towards Jessie and James.

"GO ASH!" Misty cheered while rushing to Nurse Joy, who was tied up and unable to help.

Reina observed while lacking all emotion.

As the Rocket members commanded another charge at their pokemon, an idea popped into Ash.

"Sand Attack, Zephyrine, blind everyone but yourself." The bird hastily obeyed. "Now Tackle, disturbed one's path by eliminating the other."

With her keen eyes, Zephyrine charged into Ekans and the two crashed into Koffing before she glided out their way. Koffing, being inexperience in the brain, fired its attack at the hard, tiled floor and knocked itself out.

The sand scattered and revealed the fainted ball of toxin and serpent.

"Grr, go Meowth and Pikachu!" Jessie yelled.

"Use Scratch and Thundershock." James added.

"Time to show you bird the price of anger **me**." Meowth charged.

"Pi," the rodent hesitantly shuffled. "Pika!"

Zephyrine dodged Meowth's claws, and the cat turned around. "What do you mean, you're scared?! I'm here fighting alone!"

Without orders, Zephyrine chose Tackle and Meowth skidded back to Jessie and James before collapsing onto his back. She flew back to her mistress, like a quiet maiden.

"Next time, wait for me. You're not wild anymore." Ash whispered. "As much as I appreciate your ability to make decisions, hear me out. Okay?"

" _Sorry, I got over the top. I'll change._ " The bird apologised.

Even though Ash wasn't able to understand the Language of Pokemon like Reina, she deciphered the guilty tone Zephyrine used.

"Thanks, I'm growing and learning like you, too." Ash smiled. "We're both students here."

Reina looked up at Ash, "Mistress, I feel so happy right now."

Ash picked her up like a baby, "how so?"

"You have matured so early. Your age doesn't match it. It is rare... these traits to be seen in a child." Reina buried her face in Ash's shoulders. "I almost feel guilty."

"Aww, I'm so jealous, those two can communicate in private." Misty cooed to herself.

Ash patted Reina on the shoulder and whispered, "well, I choose to be this way, and it's to survive, y'know? Feel a bit better? This is my choice."

Reina was the only one that heard Ash, and she stared at her before shyly kissing her mistress' jawline. She quickly shrunk her neck in embarrassment with a strong blush on her face.

"Hey! Are you two having a romantic date while we're struggling?!" Jessie screeched.

Ash eyed her, her smile faded and her eyes cold and unreadable.

 _There it is again, Lady Chosen's future self…_ Reina stared timidly.

"Right, time to show you what happens when you mess with my pokecenter!" Nurse Joy appeared with many Pikachu and they had all fired in union. The sudden and strong electric zap went flying the Rocket Grunts.

"Hands up!" Officer Jenny called, appearing at the door with multiple Growlithe and police members.

"Jenny, please check all the pokeballs and transfer them to Pewter City," Joy stated. "I'll stay here, Team Rocket messed with **my** pokemon centre, after all."

"Men," Jenny gestured before all her forces rushed in different directions.

All the Pikachu fired an even more stronger bolt of lightning under Nurse Joy's order and the Rocket Trio blasted out the roof.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" They cried out.

"They did say blast off in their introduction." Ash noted, earning a laugh from the two older female.

"UGH, Pikachu~" Jessie growled. She and her crew were dangling dangerously off the basket of their ride.

"Pikachu," he apologised.

"That girl was different, same with her humanoid pokemon." James commented.

"Let's follow them, once we capture them, Team Rocket will be stronger!" Meowth declared.

Pikachu looked at them nervously, that Pidgey must be fresh yet she was so strong… Maybe it was a bad choice to leave that human…


	5. Chapter 4

The warm sunshine spread across the land as the sun rose. The pokecenter was in ruin and Nurse Joy sat in front of a computer.

"Don't worry sister, all the pokemon you sent here last night are fine." The Nurse Joy doppelganger insured through the device.

"That is great to hear," Viridian Joy smiled, "remember how I described Misty and Ash? Please take care of them when they arrived at Pewter City."

"Right," Pewter Joy smiled, "have a good day now, and I hope your pokecenter get fixed soon."

* * *

"Viridian Forest is beautiful. Don't you think, Misty?" Ash asked as she wandered her gaze.

"Yeah, but I'm really afraid of Bug Types." Misty replied, "it makes me unable to feel completely relaxed."

"I hope you get over your phobia then," Ash turned around and smiled, "can't have that around when you're exploring."

"Hehe, yea-AHHHHHHH!"

Pidgeys flew away, startled, and even Spearows retreated. An innocent Caterpie tilted its head at the base of Misty's foot before climbing onto her ankle.

"Ahh, get off of me! Get off of me!" Misty stomped around and shook her leg, trying to set herself free.

"Wait, Misty, you're hurting him!" Ash rushed to the tangled duo and yanked Caterpie into her own arms. "Are you alright, Caterpie? Don't just crawl on strangers, you're lucky Misty doesn't have a knife or any other form of weapon."

" _Wah?! But I like her! She seems so confident._ " Caterpie mumbled, " _I want to be confident._ "

"Uhh, Reina…" Ash looked around for her companion.

"Here I am, thinking you'll understand even a tad bit," a voice sighed, and Reina appeared beside her trainer. "Caterpie said that he likes Misty's confidence, and he wanted to be like her."

Misty stumbled beside Ash and growled, "well I don't like Bug Types! Was he deaf when I said it?"

"Misty!" Ash hissed, "Caterpie isn't a dead thing, he can feel what you feel!"

"I don't care! It's a Bug Type."

"I'll kick your Water Type down to their graves then, oh wait, they can't even stand on land for long!"

"HEY! You can't insult my pokemon like that!"

"Same with you! You can't insult a miracle pokemon either! Treat things the way you want to be treated!" Heat and tension spread between the ladies.

"How in the world is a Caterpie a 'miracle pokemon?'"

"A life is a life, and do you know how everything opposes them?! There's predators and natural environment against them, there's trainers who only care about experience while battling them! Yet what are they doing? They're surviving!"

Misty parted her lips for a comeback, but nothing came out. She repeated the process, trying to get even a tiny bit of sound out her mouth, but she was stunned and absolute speechless. How could someone two years younger than her be so much more wiser?

"Apologise," Ash commanded, raising Caterpie to her face.

"I… I'm sorry," Misty swallowed, unable to think properly.

"Good, now I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to have an argument." Ash dropped the green bug and turned slouchily, clearly having her 'enjoy-the-forest' mood completely wiped.

"Ash…" Reina gasped out weakly, tears filling her hidden eyes.

" _Wait!_ "

Ash snapped her body around, staring down at the oversized worm.

" _I want to be with you, you'll make me stronger! And you acknowledged me, my kind, my everything, in a different light._ "

" Uhh… Reina, translate him." Ash rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"He wants to go with you. You acknowledge him, his kind, and his everything under a different light. He wants to be stronger… and he'll benefit you." Reina bowed her head, still slightly overwhelmed. Ash's random snaps just made the already difficult job of guiding the Chosen One even more troublesome.

"Okay, fine by me." Ash managed a smile and got out a pokeball.

* * *

 **Zephyr the Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon, belonging to Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Shield Dust**

 **Hidden Ability: Run Away**

 **This pokemon is found commonly in Kanto, Johto, Central Kalos, and Alola. Caterpie can evolve into Metapod, and therefore Butterfree. Caterpie and its first evolution are both Bug Types, but its final evolution is a dual Bug and Flying Type.**

 **Its short feet are tipped with suction pads designed to stick to any surfaces, which enables Caterpie to climb anything. It has large, eye-like patterns on its head as camouflage used to frighten off enemies and can release a horrendous scent to drive away enemies. The feeler on its head is sensitive to touch, so making contact with it will also end with Caterpie releasing its horrible stink. Caterpie also crawls into foliages where the surrounding objects matches its colour, helping it hide away from predators.**

 **Perhaps because of its rapid growth cycle, Caterpie has a big appetite, able to devour leaves bigger than its body in record time, but it is not a difficult pokemon to raise. It is one of the top recommendations for rookie trainers.**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, String Shot**

 **Egg Moves: Unavailable**

 **Current Level: 4**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe you actually caught that Caterpie! It wanted to be with you like a beggar and its food."

"His name is Zephyr, the male equivalent to Zephyrine since they'll both be able to take the sky." Ash glanced at Misty before smiling, "and he's a keeper in my eyes."

"Ugh, he's going to make me sick…" Misty grumbled, "keep him away from me!"

"Even when he's in a pokeball?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and…" Misty furrowed her brows at the younger girl, "it takes a worm to like a worm."

Ash's smile shrunken a bit and she looked amused, slowly and steadily, she said, "Zephyr, come on out!"

The pokeball popped and a cloud of dust and dirt cycloned the resting area.

"Pie," the worm stretched and squinted his eyes at his mistress.

Misty was a few metres away, awkwardly behind a tree, but she was unfortunately spotted by Zephyr and the worm rushed to her with a warm shriek.

"AHHHH!" Misty froze entirely before forcing herself onto another tree. She collapsed and grounded her teeth, and appeared even more angry when Ash commented on how "loveable" she was in Zephyr's eyes.

"I don't care! Why don't you hangout with the disgusting bug while I-" Misty snatched Reina off the floor and held her tightly "-hangout with Reina?"

"Uhhmm…" However, before Ash could answer properly, Reina scratched Misty's jaw and flung herself off of the girl's shoulder. The little queen landed on the ground and stood defensively. "That is a straight no," Ash quickly replied on the pokemon's behalf.

"Mmmrrr!"

Misty glanced at Zephyr to see his watery eyes, "UGH! PUT THE SLIMY THING IN ITS POKEBALL! Ash, don't you know that bugs are one of the three most grossest things?!"

"Aside from you, I can't think of other gross things right now," she walked over and picked up the worm to cradle him.

"Very funny!" The angered teen grumbled sarcastically, "the other most grossest things in the world are carrots and pepper." She stood and kicked Ash in the thigh, effectively creating distance with the small child. "Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like those three!"

"Oh yeah? Well carrots have essential vitamins, peppers are great if you know how to cook, and Bug Types are just as amazing as other types; there's just idiots who don't know how to train them!" Ash retorted. "One of the actual stomach wrenching things in the world is probably how your hurting the entire forest that's listening to us simply because of you irrational fear of the residents!"

"Hmph!" The teen stubbornly twisted her head away from Ash.

The younger girl, in retaliation, turn to and knelt down in front of her new pokemon. "Zephyr, I don't think you're gross or anything bad, climb on me!"

She smiled and gestured a bit for the action to happen. Zephyr, in turn, looked at Reina who was smiling and nodding. Slowly, he waddled up his mistress' arm and made a happy noise when he was fully on.

"There," Ash huffed as her Caterpie settled on her shoulder, "no one's going to be scared now."

"What do you mean?" Misty questioned and watched Ash release Zephyrine.

"We're going without Misty, come on." Ash ignored Misty and the group of four began to march away.

"HEY! Grr, I'll show you!"

* * *

The grass rustled as the crew walked, the forest had been silent ever since the argument ended; probably because Ash and Misty both said something worth thinking deeply about.

" _I can't see anyone,_ " Zephyrine whispered to Reina, " _maybe it'll be like this for the entire trip. That'll be pretty helpful._ "

" _Helpful, yes, since there won't be any trouble, but Ash is a trainer._ " Reina replied. " _And trainers need more than three pokemon._ "

" _There's still a whiles worth of walking through this forest to get to the edge, we have plenty of time._ " Zephyr reassured, and added, " _I know this forest like I know my antenna, everyone will be out by next noon for their individual survival._ "

" _If you say so, Zephyr, and maybe we'll be here longer than we should just to recruit or stay away from Misty…_ " Reina trailed off, "I don't like her."

"Huh? Who?" Ash asked, "Misty?"

"Yes, too much pride in her. Unless she smooth herself, no one would like a person such as her."

"Mm, that is something to keep in mind… By the way, what were you three talking about?" Ash glanced at her companions before focusing on the road again, "if it's not too priva-"

"Mistress, you can know anything!" Reina cut off. "My bad, I didn't meant to be rude and cut you off, but you need to act like an owner. Aside from friends, we are also your pawns, your bishops, your rogues."

"Uh… Okay," a light flush brushed against the human's cheeks and she smiled, meeting her soldiers' gazes, "tell me what you were talking about."

"We were talking about the silence of the forest, and Zephyr said that all the bugs and birds would be back to normal by next noon. I was a bit worried since you need to have more than three pokemon," Reina answered.

"I see, thanks," Ash looked around a bit, "I don't mind staying here longer, it's pretty and relaxing."

"Caterpie! Cater, caterpie pie!" Zephyr bounced. "Caterpie, pie caterpie, pie pie cater cater!"

"He says you need to understand us if you actually want us as friends or soldiers or anything," Reina translated.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too, you're amazing Zephyr." Ash grinned and skipped a bit in her steps, Zephyr was also happy that his statement didn't offence Ash. "Reina, you'll be my teacher, fine?"

"Fine!"

 _ **Snap!**_

Ash jumped and twisted back, crouching in a defensive stance to fight the potential danger. Yet she saw Misty, who immediately hid behind a tree.

"Come out! I saw you!"

There was no response, so Ash glanced at Zephyrine. She hastily flapped her strong wings even before a word could be uttered. After the violent breeze, Misty, pale and shook, stumbled out the tree, which was a bit bolder with all it's weaker twigs and leaves forced away from the impact of the moving air.

"What was that for, nature lover?" She taunted.

"Nothing much, just a natural reflection about stalkers." The smaller girl replied wittily.

"I wasn't stalking you, I'd stalk anyone BUT you!" The older girl denied. "I'm just going the same way as you to get the Cerulean City's bike store."

"Why weren't you hurrying then? Surely a bug-phobic person like you would want to get out ASAP, no?" Ash shifted her stance and watched Misty's angered face with amusement, _this is the feeling I always wanted to feel from bullies and bad people in general… Not that Misty's bad, but she really needs think before talking._

 _How I agree with you, Mistress_ , Reina replied telepathically.

Ash curved a corner of her mouth, _we need to talk about this mind-communication thing..._

Finally, Misty answered, "well just because you like the forest doesn't mean other people don't. As long as there's no stupid bugs, I'm totally fine." She wiped her head to her side arrogantly and gave a side glance.

"Whatever you say," Ash shrugged and turned around to continue her walk with her poke-friends.


	6. Chapter 5

It was dark, as nighttime should be, but as the human girls were asleep, Caterpie stood on a wooden stump nearby and gazed at the stars.

Zephyrine flew from the tree branch she was resting on and asked, _"what's the matter? It's always better to talk about problems."_

" _Oh, umm, I'm not afraid you'll eat me if that was what you were worried about."_ Zephyr replied. Then he signed, _"I always wanted to fly, to be in the wind. It looks so tempting and powerful."_

" _I was born to fly, but I had injured myself before, so I know the urge to just be up there."_ The bird whispered.

" _I admired Butterfrees, they went from a weak state like me to something so gorgeous. I wanted to be one ever since I heard about them from my momma, but of course, I was hopeless, utterly useless."_ Zephyr closed his eyes and reopened them. _"I'm not going to let Ash down! I'll be the strongest butterfree in the world. She accepted me and before, even stood up for me and for all the others, there's no way I'm going to allow myself to disappoint her!"_

" _That's easy to say, but be prepared to clutch through it."_ Zephyrine encouraged.

" _I know, it's always bitter at the start."_

The bird smiled and nuzzled his head with her beak, before biding a good night and flying into the trees again. Zephyr looked at the full moon, determined, before startled by a ruffling sound.

Misty shifted in her sleep and the bug looked down at the stump, depressed that he wouldn't be accepted by everyone. But soon, he took a deep breath and curled up into a ball. _Maybe tomorrow she'll accept me, but right now sleep is the important thing. Can't have no energy in training._

Reina opened her eyes, she was sleeping on Ash's chest. _I need to tell her about Delia, but when and how…?_ Her thought trailed off and she closed her eyes again, awaiting the next sunrise. Ash said something about training during their walk, she anticipates what her mistress' ideas are.

* * *

The sun was barely out; the sky was greyish blue. Ash flinched awake and sighed, before she sat up. Reina slid down her chest and leaned back to look up at her. She didn't seemed surprised about waking up so early, and if she was complaining, she wasn't showing.

"Let's train," Ash whispered.

Reina nodded and the two quickly woke up the other pokemon and snuck out to a private area.

Running, that's all they've been doing. "Speed is your only friend in battle, it can turn time against the odds and make the best more possible to happen." Ash had said.

Reina showed that she could be blindingly fast, but Ash disapproved her use of her psychic powers and made the little queen run on her ivory twigs that were her legs.

Zephyr was used to running from predators, but Ash made it harder by throwing rocks at an inconsistent pace at him. He rolled and slipped, doing whatever sparks into his mind, Ash found the instinctive reflects humorous.

Zephyrine was flapping her wings vigorously, trying to fly fast while still keeping a sharp sense of her environment. She'd awkwardly tilted and spun herself to doge the speeding pebbles Reina was throwing with her powers.

When the morning rays shone strongly overhead, Ash and co. were sweating showers and panting storms.

"Good job, everyone," she smiled despite everything.

"I somehow feel relieved." Reina commented. "Maybe your practises are working."

"So fast? Hmm, let's go back." Ash clapped her hands together with glee and stood straight. "C'mon everyone, just a bit more exercise and we're free for a while."

Misty was barely awake when they got back, she was sitting and rubbing her closed eyes with a dazed and sulken frame.

" _Good morning!"_ Zephyr chirped sweetly, which resulted in a loud scream.

"WHY! As SOON as I woke up!"

"Sheesh, you're the one overreacting." Ash rolled her eyes a bit.

"Excuse **me** -"

"He's not even three steps from you. He's already distanced himself compared to yesterday, if you don't accumulate some respects for him like he's doing for you, I don't mind you leave."

Misty twitched and glared at Ash with childish anger.

"We have our own goal and pace, and you have yours." The younger girl finished.

Caterpie gently nuzzled Ash's ankle, " _thanks Mistress, can I rest in my pokeball? I'm not hungry."_

"Eat a bit, breakfast is important." Ash said once Reina translated him.

* * *

The peaceful (though restrained) relationship within the group remained untouched for a few days.

Zephyr trained hard and grew blatantly stronger. He was fast, accurate, and tactical. Zephyrine adapted a style similar to windmills and swords being swung around. Balancing and maintaining, fastening then hitting hard. Reina became accustomed to using her physical body, but still had to rely on her psychic powers. However, her growth was still very pleasing and she had learned a lot.

During one fine morning, breakfast was cut short with the arrival of Team Rocket. They sang their awfully arrogant motto and Ash yawned when the squad returned their attention back to them.

"Did you just yawn at our performance?" Meowth hissed.

"It's boring, and you did the same thing last time." Ash said.

"You're just jealous at its perfectness." Jessie said as a comfort.

"Perfectness? More like patheticness." Misty snapped. "What are you even here for?"

"That pokemon is like no other, we're here to steal it!" James gave a nasty smirk and held his pokeball out.

"Last I check, thieves don't say their goal. They even try their best to not get noticed." Ash said a bit cheekily; her pokemon friends weren't the only ones training after all.

"We're no ordinary thieves, we're Team Rocket!" Coffing was out, followed by Ekans.

"Ekans, take that colourful one." Jessie ordered.

"Coffing, use Smog!"

Pidgey charged in front and twisted herself life a turbine. She blew the smoke away, but Ekans whacked both her head and Reina's with its tail.

"Starmie, Staryu, come out and help!"

"String Shot." Ash threw Zephyr's pokeball and hastily picked up rocks from nearby. Misty mimicked her.

"CATER!" A ball of stickiness charged towards the purple snake that Reina was struggling a bit with. It misdirected its malicious jaw and Ralts quickly used the chance to restore a bit of calmness. Zephyr then charged at Ekans, surprising everyone with his speed but Ash and Zephyrine, who were focused on distracting Coffing, and smashed the serpent into a tree. _"Take that!"_

"What is with that worm!" Jessie freaked out.

"Stop calling him a worm!" Ash fumed and tossed a pebble at her.

"OW!" The lady jumped up and cried over her right thigh.

"Jessie," James rushed over to her, "are you fine? Let's retreat."

"But the -"

James gripped onto his partner's arm and forcefully carried her and ran away. Ash looked at the villains, only then noticing that their Pikachu was nowhere to be found. She then turned her attention to her own pokefriends and knelt before them.

"You guys were amazing!" Misty complimented. "My accuracy was so bad…"

"It's fine, they're gone now. Reina, how are you? Is it severe?"

"I'm fine, I just need rest. A psychic's head is much more delicate and important than normal ones." She managed a weak smile, but Ash frowned at the stiffness in it. Picking her tiny guardian up, the girl rocked her a bit and turned to the bird.

"What about you?"

" _My head aches a bit, but it's all good. That Coffing didn't land any hits on me, can you believe it?"_

Ash didn't fully understand the language of pokemon yet, but she already pieced together majority of what her Pidgey had said. Nodding, she smiled a bit. Then, as she wandered her gaze to Zephyr, he started to glow brightly.

He was evolving!

The entire area was engulfed, but the light soon faded. Ash unblocked her and Reina's eyes and met the sight of a Metapod standing where Caterpie was.

"Hello, you look nice."

" _Thanks, Mistress! And I'm not slow like normal Metapods!"_ Zephyr cried out happily.

Ash grinned and slipped out her dex. Never had she felt so excited for the robotic voice before.

 **Zephyr the Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon, belong to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Hidden Ability: N/A**

 **This pokemon is found common in Kanto, Johto, Central Kalos, and Alola. Metapods are common to be found in areas with Caterpies, their pre-evolved forms, as it is easy for the latter to reach their second stage. Metapods can take a variation of time to evolve into Butterfree, the final form of the Caterpie line, but it usually takes a time similar to how long they evolved from a Caterpie. Metapod is pure Bug Type, but will evolve into a dual Bug and Flying Type.**

 **When the shell is soft, this pokemon becomes very vulnerable to attacks. Even when it does harden itself, a large enough impact can cause the insides of this pokemon to spill out. The inside remains tender no matter.**

 **As a Metapod, it remains mostly motionless as it prepares itself to evolve. Hence, it can only use Harden and not perform any moves that it had known as a Caterpie.**

 **Known Moves: Harden**

 **Current Level: 8**

"Well we need to be careful with you." Ash commented, still feeling residue proudness.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry with this short chapter. School work is getting stacked and I'm getting very busy. I might not even be able to upload next month around this time, sorry. Umm, please stay tune?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Uh, I'm back, thank you for waiting, but I haven't written anything aside from school work in awhile. Sorry if this chapter comes off as strange._

* * *

Ash walked through the forest with Reina crawling in shallow grass patches nearby, Zephyrine gliding between trees, and Zephyr in her arms. As another shrill cry from none other than Misty, Ash only sighed.

She was used to Misty's extreme reaction to the Bug Types, and didn't mind it until she noticed that no bugs wanted to be near them. So much for wanting to catch some bugs, Ash thought as she glanced towards her ginger friend.

A Weedle was at the root of a tree, staring at them warily.

"Get it away!" The only response Misty would give to Bug Types.

"Finally, I thought I wouldn't have a new member!" Ash grinned with excitement and quickly gestured to her pidgey, who was perched on a branch.

"Sheesh, why are you so excited?" Misty asked with disgust.

"Weedle! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash announced, and waited for the nod, before pointing her bird towards it. "Zephyrine, use Gust!"

The Weedle frantically tried to dodge, but it was soon confused about where to go as dirt picked up from the forest floor. Ash held her pokedex out and pointed it towards Weedle.

 **Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon.**

 **This pokemon is found common in Kanto, Johto, and Central Kalos. Weedles are commonly found in forests and grassy areas. Weedle can evolve into Kakuna and after that, Beedrill. The Weedle line is dual Bug and Poison Type.**

 **Weedles tend to hide in tall grass and bushes and prefers to eat leaves. They are brightly coloured to warn off enemies and have a sharp and venomous stinger on their head.**

 **Weedles find their favourite leaves with their extreme sense of smell.**

By the time Ash put her machine back in her pocket, Pidgey had confused Weedle to point of it being in a faint-like state. Ash also noticed that Misty was gone, but she was probably simply hiding behind a tree of some other form of barrier.

The powerful feeling of throwing a pokeball never occurred to the young girl for being so anticipating before. One wiggle, two wiggle, three.

 _ **Ding!**_

"YEAH! We did it!" She jumped and fist bumped the air. "Thank you so much, Zephyrine."

 _ **SHING! Donk.**_

Ash froze before turning around as fast as a blink of an eye. A sword was embedded into a tree and a boy a bit taller than her stood before her awkwardly.

"ASH!" Misty cried out, running towards her companion. "I - you - YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" She glared at the boy, who's helmet shadowed their eyes.

"Fear not, shrieking maiden, for I have not killed her." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh, but you were going to strike with that sword of yours," a growl retorted.

"Reina! You saved me, thank you." Ash didn't need confirmation, she just knew it was Reina that misdirected that blade. The boy didn't seem to realise where and who Reina was, but Ash didn't give him much of a chance to realise either. She turned to him and asked threateningly, "who are you?"

"I am Samurai," he raised his head proudly at this, "I am also fearless and completely invincible! I have been searching the forest for you to redeem myself from my defeat from the other three trainers of Pallet. I challenge you to a battle." He got out a pokeball and spread his legs in a stance.

"You tried to kill me for a selfish deed? No thank you, I don't have any intentions of battling a low life." Ash folded her arms and furrowed her brows.

"Maiden, I did not intent to harm you at all! You are not harmed, can't you see?" Samurai tried to reason.

"But what if I was harmed or dead?" Ash took a small step forward, successfully making the conversation more tense than it already was.

Samurai gritted his teeth, "just accept! Or are you too weak to indulge?"

A vein popped on the girl's forehead, "bring it, would you?"

Misty watched the two distant themselves, slightly embarrassed that she was the one who brought Samurai to the place. If she hadn't run off due to her fear of Weedle, this might not have happened yet or at all.

"Pinsir, assume battle mode!" Samurai yelled and threw his long-clutched pokeball.

"Zephyrine, you're up. I choose you." Ash brought out her pokedex again and scanned Pinsir.

Samurai ordered an attack, but Ash was focused on the information being provided to her and was confident that her Pidgey could delay the bug enough if not defeat it.

 **Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon.**

 **This pokemon can be found in all present regions aside from Sinnoh; it could be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Coastal Kalos, and Alola. Pinsir does not have a pre-evolution, but it can be mega-evolved into Mega Pinsir.**

 **Pinsirs are common is warm areas because their pincers are unable to move and their own movements turn sluggish if they are cold. They dig burrows underground with their horns to sleep or rest high within trees. Their sleeping area is recognised by whether damp soil is found present on them when they come out in the morning. If it cannot crush its prey with its pincers, Pinsir will take hold of it and thrash it around violently.**

 **In Alola, Pinsirs don't get along well with their great rival: Vikavolt. However, they do get along well with Heracross.**

Ash looked up and saw Zephyrine use Tackle, but she missed and Pinsir managed to get a hold on her tail feathers. She was swung violently in circles before Samurai commanded Pinsir to let go, which made Zephyrine crash into Ash's direction.

"Zephyrine," Ash called out as she caught her bird. Swirling eyes and dazed mind, Zephyrine made no effort to respond to her mistress.

Ash growled and glared at Pinsir, who look extremely tired, and then retrieved her Pidgey into her pokeball.

"Zephyr, I choose you." Whether it was anger or annoyance, Ash found her feet rooted to the ground and she watched Zephyr wiggled himself in front of Pinsir.

"Strange names you call your pokemon, Novice~" Samurai mocked, "but it won't matter. A Metapod only knows harden! HA! This battle is already won by me. Watch and weep your bug be crushed in half." A sinister smile crept onto his face and Ash clenched her fists.

 _Annoyance or anger, now it's both!_

Reina frowned in disapprove as well, she could feel the boiling rage of the Chosen One underneath the poker face. But suddenly, she leaned back into the bush behind her.

" _What do you want, Disgrace?_ "

There was Pikachu, the one from the lab, the one that was in Team Rocket. He faced her awkwardly and stuttered, " _pl-please let me back. I-I realise my fault._ "

" _No._ " Reina left the yellow mouse and went back to watching the battle, where Samurai had just ordered Pinsir to snap Zephyr.

"Zephyr, HARDEN!" The worrisome voice of Ash was not doubt, and all the training she suggested to Zephyr do in order to strengthen his Harden paid off. Pinsir's horns crumbled a bit and had to force himself to let go of the green cocoon.

"Pinsir, return."

"Ah, Zephyr, I'm so proud of you!" Ash smiled joyfully and took a deep breath for the next challenge. Zephyr also leaned in a bit and narrowed his eyes in preparation.

"Now, Metapod, assume battle stance!"

 _This is going to end well,_ Reina thought at the sight of a Metapod vs. Metapod battle.

 _Tell me about it, there's no way his Metapod knows something other than Harden._ Ash's voice replied.

* * *

Thumping footsteps on the other side of the forest rhythmed the area. Jessie and James were covered by a rigid box while Meowth was relaxing on top.

"I'm tired," James sighed.

"Get out the box then, but you'll get stung by a Beedrill." Jessie informed. "Even experienced that? Pretty painful."

"This Beedrill Protection Tank sure handy," Meowth added.

"Why are you up there?"

"Watch us do all the work again?"

The two voices of Jessie and James clashed together, but their obvious frustration merged.

"Oh, I'm just looking out," the cat responded.

"Then look out for this!" In unplanned union, Jessie and James gave the tank a rough shook which made Meowth yelp and fall off.

"Where is that Pikachu anyways?" Jessie asked her human companion.

"Don't know, haven't seen him in days." James answered, equally clueless.

In the meantime, Misty groaned at the boring sight of two hardened Metapods. "You two are more hard headed than your Metapods," she cried out. But a sudden and deafening rumble interrupted everything. A Beedrill swarm was approaching from the distance.

"Ahhh!" Samurai screamed and retrieved his Metapod. "It must be because of your Weedle! Its family has noticed its disappearance," He accused.

"Shut up!" Ash snapped, her dislike towards the boy reaching its peak.

Misty tugged Ash's shirt, "c'mon! We need to go! Let's follow him, he definitely knows the forest."

But Ash was distracted by a cry from Zephyr. She watched a Beedrill swooped down and flew away with Zephyr. The loud zaps of the pokeball ray echoed for a few times before Ash managed to retrieve him right before they were out of range.

The Beedrill must had really thought Zephyr was part of its hive, or it was just angry that Ash took what it had already taken, because a sharp u-turn later it was charging towards the small brunette.

"Reina, go with Misty and Samurai!" Ash unconsciously ordered before leaping in an opposite direction.

"NO! I don't want you to leave me!" Reina ran after her mistress, fear and anxiousness made her tiny steps faster.

Ash slid to a halt and cupped Reina into her arms before taking another run. The haunting vibration of an entire Beedrill swarm kept the duo uptight as they ducked branches and kicked away pebbles.


	8. Chapter 7

"CHUUUUUU!" A bright flash of electricity from behind stopped Ash once more. She just stood there, frozen and tense and not breathing.

Slowly, very slowly, Ash relaxed and came to the realisation that the attack wasn't directed to her and that she is completely safe.

"Ash," a quiet voice called, but Ash hadn't snapped out of her trance yet and took another deep breath and sighed before checking her Ralts.

"Reina… sorry, I didn't mean to hold you so tightly. Can you breath alright?" Ash cradled her and watched a small smile stretch her white face.

"I'm alright, Mistress," a gentle hug was delivered, "but I don't think he is."

Ash turned, wary, and met Pikachu, the only pokemon standing within the fainted Beedrills. "You? Tch, what do you want?"

Reina hugged her trainer in a protective and soothing way, but she didn't advise anything; Pikachu's action was so traumatising to Ash that even a bright flash could trigger her into defense mode.

Pikachu bowed his head and crouched apologetically, " _I'm sorry._ "

"Are you apologising?" Ash narrowed her eyes, looking skeptical. Is he here as Team Rocket's spy, to just play another personal trick, or does he really want forgiveness?

 _Look around,_ Reina alerted. And Ash listened, paling slightly at the new information. Of all the places they were currently at, it was a Kakuna hive…

 _Was this Pikachu's intention?_ Ash asked back.

 _No, he had problems catching up to us. Probably just wanted to knock the Beedrills out as soon as possible._ Reina tsked, "troublesome."

Pikachu flinched, seemingly noticing their location as well, and nervously glanced at his former trainer and teammate.

A crack was heard and Ash looked at a Kakuna. Then, all of the Kakuna started to crack and glow. "Uh oh," Ash took a step just as every golden cocoon was replaced with a Beedrill each.

"PIKA!"

"Mmm!"

Both pokemon tensed as Ash picked up speed again, but they immediately went silent and the Beedrills were the only things audible in the forest. A wooden hut came into sight and Ash was half thinking about avoiding it. But she pressed her lips together and kicked the door wide open to flung herself in with Reina and Pikachu. The former pokemon's psychic ability relocked the door.

A small sigh came out of her, but the victory sensation was quickly cut off by the spikes that protruded from the outside. However, the Beedrills were too weak to do anything else. Another sigh escaped and the feeling of safety finally settled in.

Lights were turned on and the darkness ceased, revealing Misty and Samurai.

"Ash! I was so worried! Thank goodness!" Misty took large steps and bearhugged her small friend tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright, too," Ash smiled.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Novice, you nearly cost our lives by catching that Weedle." Samurai walked closer with crossed arms and frowned disapprovingly.

"Stop calling me that, and catching pokemon is a trainer's duty," Ash said in a matter-of-fact voice. "And at least I didn't tried to kill or abandon!"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Interpret it all you want," Ash replied, "it all began with your stupid honour and redemption after all."

"Ash, why are you holding that pikachu upside down?" Misty asked.

Ash just realised she was holding Pikachu by the tail while Reina was comfortably on her arm. "We were running for our lives." Ash let go of Pikachu and didn't even watch him roll onto his feet.

"That doesn't mean you had to treat the two so differently," she reasoned.

"Outsiders should stay out," Reina said.

"Wait, did that - that child, or is it a pokemon? Uhh…"

"Ralts, it's not native to Kanto," Ash answered, "I kept her after I saved her from illegal hunters."

"Woah," Misty and Samurai both gasped.

"That takes some bravery," Misty admired.

"You seem as responsible if not more than the other trainers of Pallet," Samurai commented, deciding to change his attitude after such heroic act.

"Thank you." But the appreciation didn't reach Ash's eyes as she eyed Pikachu.

Late at night, Ash stared at the ceiling in thoughts. Pikachu would be by her side again, but she would not let him close or be with him if she's alone. The only reason why she decided to take him in once more was because she was a nice person in nature and Delia didn't beat that out of her.

 _Lost in thoughts about Pikachu?_ Reina asked as she snuggled closer.

 _I can have him with us, but I'm not a forgetful angel,_ came the answer. _Zephyr and Zephyrine will be alright in the morning, is that right?_

Reina nodded and patted her trainer's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, which must have helped since Ash closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Ash and Misty were walking to the edge of the forest with Samurai when a white blur came out of some bushes and landed on the former's face.

"Ahh~" Ash shoved Meowth off and covered her stinging face. "It hurts!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Samurai glared at the cat.

"The twerps' the problem," Meowth snapped.

"Did you just - grr, forget it - you're here to cause trouble, aren't you?" Samurai held out a pokeball at the thought.

"Ahahaha, prepare for trouble," Jessie laughed as she and James appeared.

"And make it double."

"Not you two again, and we've heard that everytime. Just cut to the point," Misty interrupted.

"Rude, you don't cut the Team Rocket motto short!" Jessie growled and proceeded to repeat herself.

Misty ignored her and knelt beside her injured friend. She gently pulled Ash's hands away from her face and the blood spilled freely. There was an almost certain feeling that scars would be left behind in the ginger's mind.

"Don't worry, I have some potions, but it'll sting a bit." She tried to comfort.

"Leave her to me," Reina said, popping up. "I can make sure scars aren't left, too."

"Reina, how do you pop up and pop away?" Misty asked, but it was an obvious rhetorical question.

"Say twerp, why don't you give us back Pikachu? We can go a bit easier with you," Meowth smirked.

"You own that Pikachu?" Samurai questioned, "he looked so mistreated, surely you starved him! There's no way you'd be allowed to have him back, bad guys!"

"Go on your own merry way, armour twerp," Jessie fussed.

 _ **Vvzzzz, vvzzzz, vvzzzz!**_

"BEEDRILL SWARM! TAKE COVER!" Samurai quickly ran to Ash and Misty to help them, but the pokemon already arrived.

Luckily, Reina rebounded her powers off a tree and successfully dodged and hid them.

"Thanks," Misty and Ash whispered, but the latter sounded more like a squeak.

"Does it still hurt?" Samurai asked tentatively.

Outside, Team Rocket screamed and ran around for their lives. By pure accident, James tripped himself over and revealed the group who were tucked inside the leaves and branches. Misty looked ready to burst into flames.

"Go Zephyr! Save our Mistress," Reina threw the pokeball containing Ash's Metapod and ordered. _Let's see if he takes the hint and chance._

"Hmm," Ash narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Here, James!" Jessie ran over with the tank, except it was riddled with Weedles and chewed to the point of barely be recognised as a Beedrill tank.

"Wah - what happened?!" He shrieked at the sight.

"Hey, got to lose some weight or it'll be more tiring to carry it," Meowth explained pointedly. "Ugh, guess Weedles enjoy paper."

Metapod Hardened at the attacking Beedrills and a sudden bluish white glow engulfed him. A few crack sounds were heard and a few moments later, a Butterfree was where the green cocoon once stood.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder," Reina commanded, knowing that Zephyr would know that move upon evolving.

"Free~" He flapped his wings and glided through the swarm, an orangey powder spreading through the space.

"Ah, thanks for saving us, even though neither of you meant it," James chuckled sheepishly.

"Good to hear that you noticed," Ash replied, "now go away."

"James, why did you thank them?" Jessie asked quietly through gritted teeth as the Rocket trio walked away.

"Why shouldn't I?" James asked, curious.

Meowth and Jessie both groaned at this, James was not a bad person, but he really should keep in mind that he currently was.

* * *

"This path leads to Pewter City," Samurai informed, showing Ash and Misty the way out the forest. "And sorry with all the Novice thing, compared to you, I am the novice. I'll train hard and we will meet at the League."

"Right, see you too, hopefully." Ash grinned and glanced at the relieved face of Misty, she was quite happy that they were out.

Meanwhile, at another area, the Rocket trio hung themselves in trees in disguise as Kakunas, however, Meowth sneezed and made their cover blow.

Jessie and James watched in horror as angry red eyes came their way.

* * *

 **Jerry the Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon, belonging to Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Shield Dust**

 **Hidden Ability: Runaway**

 **Known Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot**

 **Egg Moves: N/A**

 **Current Level: 5**

* * *

 **Zephyr the Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon, belonging to Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Compound Eyes**

 **Hidden Ability: Tinted Lens**

 **This pokemon is found common in Kanto, Johto, Central Kalos, and Alola. Butterfrees are common in forests and parks. Butterfree evolves from Metapod and is the final evolution of the Caterpie line. Unlike its previous evolutions, Butterfree is dual Bug and Flying Type rather than pure Bug Type.**

 **Butterfree's wings are covered in poisonous dust, which must not be inhaled, and repel water, making it able to fly through rain. When under attack, they scatter the poisonous dust as distraction.**

 **Butterfree collects honey everyday and can recognise distant flowers in bloom; they carry the honey back to their home by rubbing the honey onto the hair on their legs. Their ability to sense honey is so superior that they can even detect honey from six miles away.**

 **As a result from their love for flowers, Butterfrees are common to be found in heated battles with Cutieflys for territory.**

 **Known Moves: Gust, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder**

 **Egg Moves: N/A**

 **Current Level: 14**


End file.
